


桑顿和伍德

by nezumikun_84



Category: Lincoln (2012), North and South (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 人设：LP角色是美国民主党众议员费尔南多·伍德同时也是一位大银行家，RA自然是五讲四美好青年厂长桑顿，伍德是通过桑顿的妹夫认识的这位陷入困境的实业家，作为永远利益至上的银行家及政客，伍德第一眼就被桑顿吸引了，于是开始耍流氓（就是这么直接
Relationships: Fernando Wood/John Thornton





	桑顿和伍德

桑顿实在没有明白为什么事情会变成这样，对方只是妹夫介绍来投资的银行家，仅仅是第一次见面，然而现在这位银行家先生却主动帮桑顿穿好那好几层的套装，仔细扣好衣领的扣子遮住点点红色印记。在对方准备亲他的时候桑顿偏开头。对方只亲到一撮鬓角，桑顿没有看对方只是烦恼怎么瞒过自己那严厉的母亲。

彻夜未归，也只是在工厂特别赶工的时候会发生，桑顿会和加班的工人们一同工作，整理订单。“吃过早饭再走？”伍德的美音有点软糯，听起来一点都不强势，然而桑顿却还是听出其中的强势，桑顿不由得一紧张，还是拒绝了提议，目不斜视的往外走，大门外马车已经准备好，

伍德看着走路节奏略显异常的桑顿那挺直的背影，嘴角微抬，回忆着昨夜火热匀称的躯体，内心暗暗道：我的利息可是很贵的。另一方面桑顿太太因为儿子一夜未归也是一早就坐立不安，早上就过来的妹妹范尼不怎么贴心的安慰着：哥哥是在伍德家吃饭的时候喝醉了，那有什么大不了的。她颇得意自己丈夫认识的这位来自美国的财神爷。

桑顿在马车上也不好受，神情严肃的好像工人已经罢工了一个月，其实只是身后的不适让他略有难堪，马车的颠簸更是种严酷的考验，当然无论如何都比不上那被撕裂的痛楚，就算是桑顿那时候不慎清醒也清晰的记得后庭被进入的一瞬间，想反抗却一点力气都没，徒劳的用手紧紧抓住床头的帷幔。昏暗中那个人的轮廓却越来越清晰，感觉鼻子被湿漉漉的亲了一口，桑顿放弃一般放软了身体，咬住床单，承受暴风骤雨一般的侵略。

“先生，已经到了”车夫的话让桑顿惊醒了，只觉得脸上还是发热，桑顿等了会冷静下来才下车，刚艰难的踏地就看到母亲来了，妹妹范尼也在。母亲当然担心儿子，看到儿子脸色不太好更多的是担心，桑顿接过母亲安抚自己脸颊的手，温柔的笑了笑，表示没事，一部分也是担心母亲会注意到脖子上的痕迹，天啊那邪恶的嘴唇，这时候不能想到这些。

“昨天一定喝太多了，今天不用去工厂了好好休息”母亲拉着桑顿的手边说边往里走，妹妹还在喋喋不休：伍德先生真是太优雅风趣了，还这么帅，他居然比哥哥你还高，这让我改变了对美国人的看法，不过听说他父亲也是从英国出发的冒险家，更重要的是他的无条件投资……我真想不出来这是为什么华森也不太理解真的！

“够了！”母亲打断了妹妹的话，这让桑顿松了口气，至少现在这一天他不想听到这个名字。

回到房间的桑顿睡得并不安稳，订单合同的压力，原材料涨价的压力，人工费以及工人罢工的压力，还有妹妹结婚的账单，桑顿扛着无形的压力却不能倒下，所以在接过酒杯的时候一不注意喝多了。‘这可是美国货不比英国差。’美国人说话的时候充满了自信，桑顿注意到自己的妹妹妹夫都是一脸崇拜的看着对方。

梦魇中桑顿忍不住翻个身，想把脑海里的那张脸挥掉，然而充满特色的美音却神奇一般的在他耳畔，‘MR Thornton，今天不谈钱的问题。’桑顿想拒绝不断添加的酒却耐不住妹夫在一边使眼色，桑顿先生，现在肯投资你那家小工厂的银行家可就这么一位，要不是亲妹夫桑顿简直要揍人了。

然而桑顿并没有，只是默默喝下了不甚合胃口的酒，正打算告辞的时候突然眼前一花……他已经好几天没怎么睡了又摄入了过量的酒精，这酒后劲相当足。在桑顿站稳之前，一双温暖的大手轻轻扶住他，顺着背部慢慢滑下，桑顿有点屈服了，太温暖了。‘那我哥哥就拜托了！’妹妹的声音中气十足，桑顿觉得头更痛了，恍惚中，温暖的大手慢慢解开了他的领结，高领衬衫，当那双大手抚上胸口的时候桑顿清晰又可耻的发现自己硬了……

从痛苦的情欲中醒来，桑顿才发现已经过了中午，梳洗干净下楼的时候那熟悉的的美音让他顿了顿，桑顿放慢了脚步，果不其然，在自己妹妹和母亲面前侃侃而谈风趣幽默的就是伍德，那是个很讨女孩子欢心的家伙，不像自己，妹妹总说他严肃起来要把人吃掉了。

“哦，桑顿先生，真是太抱歉了冒昧来打扰。”  
“才不会呢，这是桑顿家的荣幸。”范尼的声音在母亲的视线下渐渐停了下来。  
“并不会，我才是打扰了伍德先生……。”  
握手将要分开的时候桑顿感觉到手心被手指暧昧的挠了一下，桑顿不由得从尾椎骨窜起一阵酥麻，急忙收回了手。  
“John，伍德先生想去参观下工厂。”母亲轻轻拉过范尼，把工厂的事情交给儿子，这个伍德先生看起来风趣幽默，但是美国人，一定利益至上。  
“工厂正在赶工，我们的订单已经如预期在完成……”

桑顿一边说一边想去拿外套却被伍德从后面搂住，桑顿一惊，左右一看幸亏管家也不在，却没想到就差这几秒已经完全落入某人怀里，他怎么这么高大！  
“请……”  
这才出口一个字只觉得耳朵尖被邪恶的舌头卷过，桑顿脚一软，更让伍德搂得舒心死了，这个像雕塑一般的男子就在他怀里。  
“我知道你今天会很辛苦，放心，我明天来接你”伍德贪心的用手沿着腰线往上，美音低沉而充满渴望，紧紧贴着桑顿的尖耳朵，悄悄将手中的东西放入了桑顿外套的口袋中，最后在耳根处蜻蜓点水一般的亲了口这才放了人。“告辞……”  
这时候桑顿夫人又出现了，出于礼貌桑顿夫人和桑顿一起把人送到了门口，伍德眯着眼睛看了看桑顿发红的耳尖满足的乘上了马车。桑顿回屋里一看，口袋里那是自己衬衫上的袖口。

第二天，桑顿再三确认脖子上的印记已经淡了许多这才准备出门，早餐才吃了一半管家就来报告伍德先生已经在门口等候了，桑顿不得不快速解决早饭，和母亲贴面告别后戴上帽子出门，身体上的酸痛已经并没有什么了，只是看到伍德桑顿的脚步还是略有虚浮，而伍德则充满笑意的看着桑顿上车。

“今天是公事，毕竟对一家银行来说这投资的可不是一笔小钱，在米尔顿，桑顿先生的马尔巴勒工厂可是相当有名气的。”伍德拿出一份文件，正式马尔巴勒工厂的概况，这是桑顿连夜写的，为了得到足够的投资，伍德是个商人，当然是做不赔钱的买卖才对。  
“我们刚换了新的机器，又有最好的工人，一直是米尔顿拥有订单最多的工厂。”  
“这样你的负债相当高，买主又长时间拖欠货款。”  
“所以……”  
“所以这需要一个相当长周期的贷款，桑顿先生。”  
的确，在高速的工业发展下，市场却并没有成比例的增长，贷款相当的困难，银行的贷款期限也相当严格，然而钱款到账却很困难，订单越多负债越多，桑顿和工厂都顶着这样的压力。

到马尔巴勒工厂的时候正是工人们鱼贯而入上班的时候，没有特别的事情桑顿都会和工人们一起上班，工人熟悉的和桑顿打着招呼，包括尼古拉斯希金斯。  
“早上好，桑顿先生。”  
“早上好，希金斯先生。”  
桑顿和希金斯已经成了朋友，希金斯友好的拍了拍桑顿的肩却不料边上那个高大的男人脸色立刻就不高兴了，希金斯和别的工人不同，他知道马尔巴勒工厂面临的危机，看来这位就是提供贷款的美国银行家。希金斯点头微笑，进了工厂，看来人家不喜欢他。

“希金斯先生是工会的，他是个有手艺的工人，他能为我工作这很好。”桑顿边解释边带着伍德走进工厂，工厂的机器已经开始运作，一瞬间机器高速运转的声音此起彼伏，还有工人们忙碌的身影。高效率的机器，高效率的工人造就了工业的发展，这真是个奇迹，伍德自然是相信桑顿的能力，虽然那个希金斯什么的让他有点儿不爽。

桑顿在工厂里巡视的时候并不怎么关注伍德，他关心每一台机器，关心每一个工人，他熟知这一切，关心他们的健康，伍德就静静的跟在后面，欣赏着这个走在棉絮里的男人，挺拔的身材，雕刻一般的侧颜，贴身的西装衬托着他匀称的身材，不会有人知道在那包裹下的躯体是怎样的完美。走了一圈后，他们来到了桑顿的办公室，这里桑顿会处理订单，货运以及财务方面的事情，单独的办公室外面还有几个员工，伍德就坐在一边看着忙碌的桑顿，他在评估这次的生意，觉得自己好像赚翻了。

“不好意思，一定很无聊吧，不如……”桑顿这才发现自己太投入工作了，伍德应该也有很多工作。  
“看着你我怎么会无聊？”伍德一站而起，三步就跨到桑顿身后，以他的身高把桑顿笼罩着，气氛正变得暧昧的时候，铃声响起了，这是中午休息吃饭的铃声，外面一阵骚动，伍德不得不懊恼的直起身。坐着的桑顿偷偷翘起了嘴角，对伍德发出了邀请。  
“伍德先生，想在马尔巴勒工厂用餐吗？”

食堂比较简陋，别说桑顿一身套装，伍德也是一身一丝不苟，位置还有点小，伍德坐的有点局促，不过还不错，工人们对桑顿习以为常，女工送来了实物，普通的面包和汤。  
“虽然很普通，但是贝西的手艺还不错。”  
“多谢您，桑顿先生。”贝西笑了笑，那是个穿着朴实的女工，伍德还是挺难想象和这些工人一起午餐，不过算了，好歹他们还是白人。  
“我可以坐这里吗？”是希金斯先生，他扫视了一下伍德先生，在他们对面坐了下来，对着伍德先生说，“我女儿手艺还不错哦。”  
伍德看桑顿随意的喝起了汤，也慢慢往嘴里塞了一口，味道的确还不错，就着桑顿嘴角的微笑就更美味了。  
伍德留意了一下，附近用餐的工人都会来打招呼，桑顿不仅仅是出于礼貌的回应，也会问及家里亲戚孩子的近况，他相当关心希金斯家的那些孩子们。  
“他们很好，大的那三个在念书，不过也有在帮忙工作了。”  
“……”这是现实，面包太贵，就算是马尔巴勒的工资养活六个孩子还是很辛苦。  
“不用担心，他们很健康，多亏了桑顿先生。”  
“我也很感激您，希金斯先生。”桑顿想起来一旁的伍德，看他吃的并不多，“不合胃口？”  
“不，还不错……”伍德直接塞了一大口，腮帮子都鼓起来了，配上卷卷的发型，有点可爱的感觉。

午休快要结束的时候，有人来找伍德，伍德也有自己的生意，只能暂时离开了，下午的时候桑偶尔写完文件抬头看向伍德早上坐着的地方颇有些寂寞，放工的铃声响起了，一开办公室的门居然看到那个脑门都顶到门框的家伙站在门外。身体把整个门都塞满了。

“桑顿先生，一起吃个饭？”门外的职员打好招呼就目不斜视的走了，桑顿皱起眉，不知道要怎么拒绝，也许根本不想拒绝……  
“桑顿先生，工厂的一台机器有点问题。”说话的是希金斯，执着的站在门口。  
“麻烦让一让，伍德先生，今天看来不行。”  
“……”伍德不得不让开了，紧紧盯着桑顿的背影。

机器有问题，这对工厂来说是个大问题，一台机器的产量不小，停工会造成很大的损失，需要连夜维修，伍德的资金帮了大忙，订单还是要赶完的，派人和母亲说了事情的概要桑顿就准备连夜盯着维修了，好在第二天开工前，机器修好了，订单的事情总算不用担心了。

一夜未睡，和希金斯道别后桑顿回了家，母亲叮嘱儿子好好休息后给了他一封信，是伍德的信，美国人的字体相当的……自由，关于贷款和工厂的公文桑顿整理了下准备睡醒后详细查询，最后的那张纸暧昧的言语颇多，然而最后一句话桑顿看在了眼里。  
【虽然很想再和桑顿先生喝一杯然而美国那边事物繁多，明日晚上就将乘船回纽约，我会想念你的一切，桑顿先生。】

桑顿看完这些一想，信是昨晚到的那么就是今晚伍德就要赶回纽约，这横跨大西洋一个来回就是一个月。桑顿当即就穿上外套出门了，母亲担心的叮嘱桑顿注意安全，心疼的看着熬夜造成的黑眼圈，然而桑顿到伍德住处的时候却被告知伍德外出还没回来，从管家正在整理行李这点看来，伍德当真是今夜要走。

睡眠不足让桑顿有点晕眩，刚走几步一辆马车停在了伍德住处门口，伍德从车上下来，和里面的美女贴面告别，桑顿就看到这里就急忙往回走，没想到没走几步就被有力的手臂抓住。

“桑顿先生，我也有一个刁蛮的妹妹。”  
桑顿努力不想理这个恼人的美音，然而嘴角的笑容已经出卖了他，伍德拉着他走上楼梯的时候管家目不斜视，一进房门桑顿就被顶在门上，美国人的吻霸道又不失温柔，桑顿轻易的让舌头闯了进来，过多的纠缠几乎让桑顿喘不过气来，终于放过桑顿的伍德凝视着桑顿冰蓝的眼珠，因为熬夜四周有点点黑眼圈和疲惫的眼纹。

“你很累了……”伍德是真的很想做些什么，只是摸着桑顿的眼睛又是很心疼。

“几点的船？”桑顿抬起脖子，让伍德的手顺利的顺着高领的衬衫往下，他也用手慢慢的解着伍德马夹的扣子，套装简直都不能看了。

“……四点整”耐不住桑顿这么主动，当桑顿的手摸到西装裤的时候伍德已经完全不能忍了，他克制不住的用嘴唇加深了脖子上的印记，一个月简直度日如年。

“现在还不到中午，伍德先生。”当桑顿几乎半裸被推倒在床上的时候，他几乎笑出了声，窗帘没有遮住全部的阳光，他一定是疯了，和一个才认识2天的男人第二次滚到了床上。

“……”伍德笑着将从桑顿腿上扯下的裤子往床下一扔，也不做声，只是把人翻过身掰开挺翘的两片臀肉，那里还有些许红肿，他真是太不温柔了那天晚上。

“怎么了？”桑顿扭头看过去，脸红扑扑的，被人盯着那里可不是太舒服。

“上次让你辛苦了，这次不会了。”

一种很清甜的香味传来，冰凉的感觉让桑顿忍不住收缩后穴，这让伍德手指的侵入有点困难，但是伍德舔了舔嘴唇，继而舔上了从那天就知道了的敏感带耳朵尖，穴道的蠕动变得剧烈，伍德趁机伸入了两根手指，习惯之后桑顿只觉得后面一阵清凉的感觉，些许的刺痛也消失了的样子。

“法国货……有了它不会那么辛苦……”  
在具有润滑作用的油脂作用下，轻易的进去了四根手指，伍德慢工出细活，轻柔在内部按摩，并没有直接按压那致命的一点，桑顿在床上扭曲着身体，他硬了却达不到极致，呻吟变得难耐，就差直接叫伍德的名字了，而伍德却还只是慢慢的按摩着，另一边却从桑顿的眼睛，鼻子，嘴角逐一慢慢亲着，桑顿也一一回亲，最终嘴唇焦灼的贴在一起。

“够了……够了……我……”  
桑顿有点语无伦次了，而伍德喜欢这英伦腔，尤其是当下意乱情迷之中，压低的呻吟声让他直接硬了，接下来的事情有些不太绅士，伍德费了点劲将桑顿的腿安放在自己身体两侧，这是个穿着衣服看不太出来的健壮的男人，现在正扭着身体躺在自己身下，这太辣了。

“哦……天……”这是第一次真切的感受到火热之物闯入身体，并不太疼，却不容忽视，紧闭着眼睛的桑顿感到鼻尖一阵湿漉漉，哦，他又被舔了，这家伙，这刺激让他的后穴收缩更加剧烈将巨物吞入的更深最终全部容纳下来。

“那天你醉了，比今天还要热……”  
伍德边说着下流话边慢慢挺动腰身，桑顿用力夹紧大腿，缠上伍德的腰，咬了咬某人圆圆的下巴。  
“你是动是不动！”  
伍德只觉得那个男人微翘的嘴角充满了挑衅和诱惑，到时候可别求饶……

等桑顿醒来的时候太阳已经落山了，最后一次的进入他都记不太清了，他太累了，双腿只是随意的打开着，完全合不拢了，就算是现在桑顿想爬起来还是有点困难，身下的床单已经换了，身体也被擦拭过，挣扎的爬起来发现床头桌上有一套干净的套装，还有一封信，太阳落山，船早已经启程了。

桑顿打开信，阴影下他那冷峻的侧面更加冰冷。

【桑顿先生，本来在米尔顿还将继续游历一周，奈何美国有紧要的事情处理必须赶回去，快则一个月慢则二个月必回。】

然而现在在船上正遥望着消失的利物浦，英国大陆的伍德先生却没有想到回去等着他的是长达4年的南北战争。

End

【彩蛋】  
儿子要出远门，做母亲的总归是不放心。  
“母亲，不用担心，战争已经结束了，我只是去看一下那边的形势，百废待兴，相信能有不少订单。”桑顿看着担心的母亲安慰着  
“妈妈，就不要担心了，我和华森都移民去那边了，美国可是冒险家的乐园。”  
“John，当心点，米尔顿的工厂我会看着，记得写信。范尼也拜托你了”母亲亲了亲兄妹两个，还有抱在女儿手里才一岁多的外孙女，目送儿子和范尼一家上船。

美国的工厂进入了轨道，桑顿站在工厂内，听着机器的轰鸣声，看着工人们忙碌专注的身影，漫天的棉絮萦绕在桑顿的周围，这是个恼人的问题，可惜目前从技术上还无法解决，已经是下午了，某人并没有出现一起用餐，桑顿眨了眨眼睛，突然感觉身后被人一下抱住，这高度只能是一个人，还没反应过来就被气势汹汹的吻住……他心情不好。

伍德拉着桑顿躲到了一台因为故障而闲置的机器后面，在轰鸣中不会有人注意这个角落。“怎？”桑顿咬了咬伍德有点撅起来的下唇，在滚了两次床单之后桑顿才发现伍德比自己小许多，是一个继承了家业的年轻银行家，在外自然是英姿勃发，可在仅有两个人的时候却是个偶尔会撒娇的大型宠物，看现在的他两条张扬的眉毛都有气无力的耷拉着，看来上午的议会讨论并不顺利。

“林肯那家伙￥#！%@#！￥！#@%”伍德贴着他的嘴唇叽叽咕咕，嘈杂的背景音下桑顿也听得不真切，战争过后政治层面的斗争还在继续，伍德是纽约的议员，他只知道这些，毕竟这块大陆已经是个独立国家，他这个英国人只能旁观。这些都不是重点，重点是伍德越来越紧贴着他的腰线下滑的手。

“费尔……！”桑顿根本来不及阻止，他感觉自己被挤到了机器上，温热的舌头已经舔到了耳垂，那双邪恶的手，一边撩起他的衬衫下摆，一边扯开衬衫的扣子，就算是轰鸣的机器中也难以掩饰纽扣被扯掉的声音，“我们回办公室……”桑顿终于抓紧时间说了一句提议，然而伍德好像完全并不在意，他嘴角勾起一抹坏坏的微笑，亲了亲尖鼻子，也不说话，只是握住了桑顿的要害之处。

“腰抬起来一点。”伍德贴着桑顿的尖耳朵说话，他糯糯的美音让桑顿一阵颤抖，已然是放弃了抵抗，手里的大家伙已经精神抖擞了，是把好剑，这还真让人挺嫉妒的，伍德手提了提，桑顿也配合的挪了挪，终于靠上了机器的一块平坦之处。“会疼吗？”伍德忙不迭的脱下桑顿的裤子，手护着坐在机器上的那位的后背，桑顿往后靠了靠，并不会有咯到的感觉，什么时候伍德的外套垫在了机器上？当然桑顿已经无法考虑到这一点了，他的腿被人分开环到身后，隔着裤子桑顿都能感受到那个热源。

桑顿低头，伍德亲了亲桑顿脸颊，那撒娇的意味就是帮帮我，顺便把桑顿的手掌放到了已经鼓起来的裆部，桑顿解开了扣子，那个同样精神抖擞的小家伙就冒了出来，是个可爱的小家伙，伍德更挤近了桑顿，桑顿的腿拉开到一个有点为难的角度，为了让姿势不那么别扭桑顿只好努力的环住某人的腰。

没有润滑的东西，伍德只好撸了撸借由那么一点体液挤进狭窄的穴道，并不是适合干这档子事的地方，更何况不断飘进来的棉絮和轰鸣声都让桑顿有点紧张，括约肌十分不配合的紧缩着，这有些难，过度的紧张让两个人都不好受，得想点办法。

“抓紧了。”伍德跪了下来，正好看到桑顿叉开腿的景色，大剑抽泣着，后穴还是干涩的紧闭着，伍德舔了舔小家伙，感受到他的颤抖，很可爱，一口吞了下去，还是有点大。伍德的技术不错，桑顿抓紧了机器上的一个把手，感受着包裹自己的热度，就连两边的小圆球也受到了很好的照顾，粗重的喘息声淹没在机器声中，好一会儿桑顿才放松下来，伍德当机立断嵌入了三根手指，霸道的打开了穴道，桑顿努力放松身体，他快忍不住了。  
“费尔……进来吧。”

得到应允的伍德起身抱住桑顿，舔去了鼻尖的汗珠，狠狠吻住桑顿的薄唇，将进入时的惊呼完全吞了下去，缠绵的吻减轻了异物进入的紧迫感，直到口腔内的再也承受不了因为舌头纠缠而充满的唾液，两人才依依不舍的分开，这时候伍德已经完全进入了桑顿体内，缓慢而又深入的动作着，到底不是家里舒适的床铺，但是这样的紧张状况下，桑顿内部收缩的更加紧致，伍德赞叹的舔了舔嘴唇，不忘记亲亲桑顿抖动的睫毛，一些讨厌的棉絮跑了过来，飘在了桑顿的身上，伍德回忆着站在漫天棉絮里的桑顿，干劲更加十足了。

桑顿是直接被压在操作板附近，不知不觉桑顿一个不小心按动了开关，这一下可坏了，桑顿本能地一个紧张直接把伍德给绞得泄了。

Shit！！！

伍德一拳击在机器的操作板上，庆幸吧两个人，这是闲置的机器。伍德回过神拿出手绢擦干净了身上的那些白色液体，桑顿的腿因为保持一个姿势太长时间现在有点麻麻的僵硬着，都不能合拢，伍德坏笑的给他把裤子穿上去，顺手按摩吃豆腐两不误。

看到两条眉毛有了精神，桑顿也就放心了，亲了亲他的眉毛，缓了缓才开口，嗓子还是有些哑，太压抑的后果。  
“还好？”  
“太赞了……”伍德把两个人得唇腻在一起，一个掉以轻心说了实话，“从第一次看到你站在这漫天的棉絮中我就在想该怎么把你压在这些大机器上艹……”

“呯！——”  
这一声巨响可没淹没在机器的轰鸣声中，工人们抬起了头，希金斯一看不妙，立刻发话，继续干活继续干活，我们的订单还差得远呢。然后没等希金斯走近就看到桑顿急匆匆的从角落走了出来，西装裤都皱了，外套也挂在手臂上，还有衬衫的扣子，掉了好几颗，希金斯想也知道发生了什么。

在闲置的机器后希金斯咳嗽了几下，缓缓的说。  
“桑顿先生揍人可是很疼的。”  
而伍德先生揉了揉肚子，眉毛都皱到了一起，恨恨得想，为什么桑顿要把这个家伙带到美国来凸。

希金斯先生心知肚明桑顿和伍德的关系，不过他没告诉伍德，桑顿夫人就要到美国了。

【办公桌play】

桑顿趴在桌子上睡着了，新的一批订单来了，他不得不加班加点处理文件，一向亲力亲为的他总是这样，所以伍德从无聊的议员宴会回来的时候就看到这样一幅场景，他被灌了点酒，大概是60%醉的程度，所以桑顿的泡泡袖衬衫看起来有点模糊。

伍德绕到了桑顿的背后，视线正好落在可爱的鬓角上，就想亲一下，不过伍德现在状态不佳，直接就趴了上去，被200磅的家伙这么一压住桑顿惊醒了过来，还没来得及挣扎就被喷了一脸的酒气，是伍德，桑顿叹了口气也就这么一瞬间就被人囫囵抱住推倒在了办公桌上，文书散了一地，最终摇摇欲坠的文房四宝也并没有幸免于难。

巨大的声响似乎总算让伍德回过神，桌角的烛台就离他们一个手掌这么远，相当危险

当天晚上如论桑顿怎么哭求伍德都握住他的东西不让他GC，伍德则耐心地慢条斯理地又用力又深入的GAN他，欣赏着桑顿又痛苦又充满欲望的表情，高频率颤抖的睫毛就好像蝴蝶的翅膀一般飞舞。


End file.
